Rosie and Gordon in the Middle
Transcript * Narrator: Thomas and his engine friends love their work. Henry was a very good express, Percy likes his branch line and Rosie likes taking the mail. But one of them dislikes being a middle train engine. It's no fun being stuck in the middle. One lovely afternoon, Rosie was cheerfully collecting coal cars from the smelting yards, where Splatter and Dodge worked. They like to play tricks on the other train engines. Rosie did not wanna fall for their tricks ever again. But before she knew it, she was stuck in the middle. * Rosie: Aw, Fudgesicles! * Narrator: Rosie chuffed rudely. * Splatter: Little purple piggy in the middle! * Narrator: Splatter teased. Rosie's driver was overwhelmed. With coal cars in front of her and coal cars behind, Rosie had to go very slowly. Gordon was resting in the yards as Rosie was steamed slowly by. * Gordon: Ha ha! It's Razzle Rosie! * Narrator: Gorodn laughed. * Rosie: You wouldn't be joking if you were stuck in the middle. * Narrator: Fumed Rosie. Rosie snorted all the way to the coaling plant. One by one, she shunted her coal cars onto the tipper's loading ramp and the coal was unloaded. Rosie is not allowed to cross the loading ramp until the tipper had been shut off. It was against the rules. But as soon as her fireman and driver left, there was big trouble ahead. Edward arrived to pickup coal. He bumped into the coal cars and the coal cars bumped straight into Rosie. Rosie was being pushed onto the loading ramp. * Rosie: Help! * Narrator: Whistled Rosie. Rosie was being lifted up, tipped over and brought back down again. After Rosie was loaded back down on the ground, the coaling plant mistress was very upset. * Mistress: You have caused confusion and delay! * Narrator: She said sternly. * Mistress: I'll need to report this to Stepney. * Narrator: That night, Stepney punished Rosie severely at the sheds. * Stepney: I'm very displeased with you, Rosie. * Narrator: He said. * Stepney: You know it's against the rules to go on to the tipper's loading ramp. * Rosie: Sorry Stepney. * Narrator: Rosie said devastatingly. * Rosie: But I can't help it. It's because these diesel engines made me a middle train engine. * Stepney: Whatever, you will arrange freight cars in the yards from now on until I can get to the bottom of all this. * Gordon: Pah! * Narrator: Said Gordon, thinking of what he can hear. * Gordon: I can handle these diesel engines with bent buffers and a busted boiler! * Stepney: Then you are to do Rosie's journey to the smelter. * Narrator: Said Stepney. * Gordon: Yes Stepney. * Narrator: Said Gordon. The next day, Gordon arrived at the smelters yard. He was quite determined not to be tricked by Splatter and Dodge. * Dodge: Hello, Gordon. * Narrator: Boozed Dodge. * Dodge: Come to learn 1 or 2 things from some of those who know? * Gordon: Just get my goods train ready and stay out of my way. * Narrator: Gordon chuffed importantly. * Splatter: Yes, sir. * Narrator: Splatter chimed greasily. Gordon backed up cheerfully to his goods train. He was pretty sure he had fooled Splatter and Dodge but he was wrong. * Splatter: Little blue piggy in the middle! * Narrator: Chortled Splatter. * Dodge: Just like Rosie! * Narrator: Jeered Dodge. * Gordon: I ain't like Rosie. I ain't a middle train engine and I ain't moving. * Narrator: Huffed Gordon. And he didn't. When Stepney's controller heard the news he sent Rosie to fetch Gordon. Rosie was very proud. She buffered up to Gordon and took him along with all the freight cars on their way to the docks. * Mistress: Right on time. * Narrator: Said the mistress. * Mistress: But what's that big blue express engine doing in the middle? * Rosie: Learning. * Narrator: Replied Rosie. * Mistress: Learning what? * Rosie: Learning to be a middle train engine. * Narrator: Rosie laughed. Gordon covered himself in steam wishing no-one would realize him, but it was no good. There is only one big blue train engine on the island of sodor and everybody knows his name is Gordon! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vhs Category:Television Scripts